


Kinktober 2019

by Stixx



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Other kinks, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx
Summary: This is my book of Kinktober one shots. ;)





	1. Heads Up

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT

Hello! This is my kinktober 2019 book! This is filled with smut so be warned. First post will be tomorrow


	2. Day 1: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLennon spanks ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these will be short

Paul gripped the sheets and let out a whimper as he felt John's firm, calloused hands on his soft and squishy bottom. The sting felt like a burn left by a hot stove or pan but Paul wasn't crying. In fact, Paul was probably the hardest he had ever been. He felt John rub his ass, soothing the pain, then spanking him again.

Paul _loved _it.

"Paul you're such a dirty boy." John said, spanking Paul again. Paul let out a whine, accompanied with a buck of his hips, right into Johns leg. John took this as defiance, and slapped his poor ass again. "You're not supposed to be getting off from this McCartney. This is a punishment. Remember?"

Oh yes. He remembered all right. He knew exactly what he had done to get himself into this predicament. He had teased John relentlessly all day, making John have to hide many surprise boners. John was not too happy about that.

Now Paul was sitting here, over John's knee getting his bottom spanked like a naughty school boy.

_How exciting._

Paul felt another slap, making him buck into John's hips again. He knew he wasn't going to get any friction, but god, this was too much. Paul needed John to let him cum. He needed that sweet release but he also knew that John was not going to give it to him.

He was in for a long night.


	3. Day 2: Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a modern au where John is a wealthy business man while Paul is his nice, sweet, husband. When John gets home and finds Paul in the shower, he decided to join him.
> 
> Note: I'll be using this au for pretty much every chapter k I love this

John arrived home that day tired, crabby, and _frustrated. _He had an absolute _hellish _day and all he could think about was Paul. He thought about his beautiful, plump lips, his soft, delicate doe eyes, and his _very _beautiful, and tight bottom. That was all John could think about.

He walked upstairs and heard the sound of water running. Paul must have been taking a shower. He knocked on the bathroom door and heard Paul respond.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in darling?" John asked, setting his briefcase down on the floor. He didn't need it right now.

"Oh hello John! Please come in." Paul said. Was there a hint of arousal in his voice?

John opened the bathroom door and locked it behind him. He saw Paul's shape behind the almost clear shower door. God, John wished it was just regular glass. He wanted to see Paul _now._

John undid his tie and set it on the bathroom sink. Paul chuckled and poked his head out from behind the shower door. "You're going to join me?" He asked with a cheeky grin slowly spreading across his face.

"No I just wanted to watch you shower-Of course I'm joining you." John said with a smirk. He started to remove the other articles of closing and allowed Paul to watch. John was soon completely naked, ready for a nice, relaxing shower. He stepped in and was amazed by what he saw.

He's seen Paul naked before. He's probably seen him naked a million times. Maybe more, yet every time he saw Paul he was just in awe. He had no idea how one human could be so perfect looking. Everything from Paul's beautiful face to his soft, feet, was _perfect._

"Darling I have probably seen you naked at least a million times now yet every time it's like I'm seeing it all for the very first time." John said as he cupped Paul's face in his hands and kissed his soft, plump lips. "You're so perfect.

Paul giggled. He wrapped his arms around John's neck so he could get closer to him. He was so warm. The water was probably scorching hot right now yet John was warmer. Paul rested his head on John's shoulder as he just admired him. "I feel the same way about you too Lennon. How was work?"

John just took Paul's chin in his hands and kissed his cheek. "I'd rather not talk about it. I want to move on to more," John's hand snaked down Paul's back, and grabbed his perky bottom, "_Important _matters."

Paul giggled and kissed John again. "Oh really? What are these important matters?"

John moved his hand from Paul's bottom to his slightly hard member. He took it in his hand, and began to softly stroke it. "I'll show you."

And that was how Paul managed to get himself pushed up against the shower wall with John right on top of him. John was being rough, yet gentle at the same time. Just how Paul liked it. John made sure that Paul felt all of his love with each thrust by kissing all around his neck and cheeks. John had three fingers in him now, slowly stretching him out so he could fit his member inside of him. He made sure to listen to Paul's noises, trying to distinguish which noises were from pleasure and from pain. Luckily, all the noises were ones of pleasure.

"Okay Paulie." John said, taking his fingers out. "Are you ready?"

Paul nodded. "I'll be fine John, just be gentle okay?"

John kissed an unmarked spot on Paul's neck, sending shivers down Paul's spine. "Don't you worry darling. I'll be gentle."

John lined himself up with Paul's entrance and took Paul's member in his hand. He slowly pushed in, allowing Paul to get used to the stretch. He began to slowly pleasure Paul as he gently thrust into him.

Paul's moans echoed across the bathroom, allowing anyone coming up the stairs to hear it. The poor maids must have had tomato faces by now. But Paul didn't care. He just felt too good. With every thrust John would stroke Paul's member, making the pleasure twice as good. John had managed to find all of Paul's sweet spots, making the already amazing sex incredible.

As John sped up, Paul could feel his climax growing closer, and closer, and closer. Soon enough the pleasure became too much, and he came all over the shower wall. Luckily, John finished soon after, leaving the two satisfied men in the shower, with a small mess to clean up.

Whatever. What was most important to both of them was that they got to make love which each other. That is how every man should spend an afternoon.


	4. Day 3: Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh things boutta get REAL kinky up in this bitch

Paul's hands were bound and tied against the bed frame, making him unable to move from his spot on the bed. He had a silk blindfold on, making him unable to see. He could only squirm in this one spot as he felt John's hands tease him all over. He heard John whispering filthy, sinful words into his ear, making him only more aroused. He also had a ball gag occupying his mouth, taking his ability to speak away as well.

"You're so pretty Angel." John said, playing with one of Paul's delicate nipples. "You look so pretty for me. All bound and gagged. Maybe I should do this to you more often."

Paul let out a very unmanly whine. John had been teasing him for at least a half hour now. He needed release badly.

"Aw angel, are you going against the rules? I thought I told you to be quiet." John said, brushing his fingers across Paul's stomach as he circled the bed like a hungry shark. "That's how you got the gag in the first place."

The position that Paul was in was humiliating. Any man would hate being tied up and gagged, being completely dominated by another man. But the thing was, Paul wasn't any other man. He loved this. He _craved _it. He loved the teasing, the bondage, the humiliation, the _everything. _It felt amazing. Every touch felt like an electric shock. Paul was so frustrated, and desperate for release it was like his entire body was as sensitive as his dick. He loved it.

John finally brushed his fingers against the head of Paul's raging erection. That drove him wild. Paul started whining and bucking into the air like crazy, desperate for anything to touch him there. But of course, John withdrew his hand quickly and chuckled. "Oh you naughty, naughty boy. I guess we'll have to pull a few toys out."

Paul was in for a long night.


	5. Day 4: Dirty talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT KEEPING UP IVE BEEN SOOOOO BUSY

John held Paul's hips as he bounced up and down on his member, head tipped back as he moaned loudly. John watched in amusement as he watched his husband bounce. Up and down, up and down, up and down.

John brought Paul in close and nibbled his ear. Paul wrapped his arms around John's neck as he tried to keep himself together. However, the pleasure was too great. He couldn't stop those, filthy and sinful noises from leaving his lips. John took notice.

"Look at you. A grown man bouncing up and down on a cock, moaning like a bird." John growled. Paul found this _extremely _arousing, and almost came from the sound of John's own voice. "You like riding me don't you? You like bouncing up and down on me don't you?"

Paul whined as he came down again. Only John could do this to him. Only John could make him this desperate. He only wanted John's voice, and his cock. "Yes John. Oh god yes!"

John let out a chuckle and thrust into Paul as he came down. Paul gasped and quickly grabbed onto John, making sure not to cum without permission.

"You have a long night awaiting you, you dirty boy."


	6. Day 5: Choking

uhhhh I dunno how to write choking..... It also makes me uncomfortable so yeah....sorry hehe...


	7. Day 6: weapon/ knife play

nope....


	8. Day 7: Hair pulling

John moaned as he felt Paul's mouth on his hardened member. The pleasure felt so grand that he could've came right then. He had to do everything in his power not to cum right into Paul's pretty little mouth.

Paul slowly took John in, only gagging a couple times. He looked up at John, causing to older to let out a sexy sort of hiss.

"Christ Paul," He breathed out slowly, "You look so fucking good,"

Paul was starting to get used to the feeling of John's cock in his mouth, when he felt John's rough, calloused hands grip his messy black hair. After a while, John started to fuck his mouth, pulling his hair as he did so.

"Fucking hell." He said as he looked down at the doe eyed boy below him. "Your mouth is so good..." He said, pulling at Paul's hair again. John started to fuck his mouth more, until he eventually came into his mouth. Paul gagged a little, but he was used to this. So he quickly swallowed it.

John scooped Paul up into his arms and kissed his cheek. He looked lovingly into the younger's eyes, and smiled. "I hope I wasn't too rough with you."


	9. Day 8: Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright we're back on track! Enjoy

"John, please be gentle." Paul said as he laid down on the bed.

It was around 1963. The Beatles were just taking off and beginning to grow faster every day. Right now, John was over at Paul's place. They had begun writing and discussing lyrics, when the conversation turned to sex. John and Paul were a thing yes, but they never had actually, well, you know. Paul had revealed to John that he has never had sex with a man before. He had no idea how it felt. So John on the other hand, was willing to show Paul. Of course it took a little teasing, but Paul gladly agreed.

"Don't worry darling. I won't hurt you. It will feel weird at first but I promise you that you will begin to feel _really _good soon." John said as he coated his fingers in lube.

Paul of course, was a little nervous. He has never done this before. He wanted to feel good but, what if it hurt? What if it did something weird to him? He had no idea.

"Baby relax." John said, kissing Paul's cheek gently. "You have to relax in order for it to not hurt."

John then began to trail little kisses that went from Paul's cheeks, to his adorable and soft tummy. Paul giggled a little and began to relax. He trusted John. He knew very well that John would never _ever _hurt him on purpose. He opened his legs, and allowed John to do his magic.

John traced Paul's entrance a little, letting him know what he was about to do. Then, he slid a finger in. It felt weird and Paul began to tense, causing it to be painful. John kissed Paul's stomach again and stroked him a little. "Paulie you need to relax. It's not going to feel good if you tense up like that. Relax." John said in a calming voice.

Paul took a deep breath, and John's finger felt a little more free. He then added another finger, allowing Paul to get used to the feeling of something larger inside of him. Once Paul was loose enough, John began to search for that magic spot inside of him that would drive him wild. He had to search for a little bit, but then he found it.

"Oh god!" Paul said, bucking upwards. John chuckled as he watched Paul lose it in front of him.

"See?" John said, curling his fingers a second time, causing Paul to go absolutely wild.

"John, do that again."


End file.
